


Day Off

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Boyfriend Kim Mingyu, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: Mingyu has a day off and wants to spend it with you.





	Day Off

_Knock, knock._

I heard two loud knocks on the door to my apartment. I looked at the clock above my sink. It’s eleven in the morning, who in the hell is at my door this early? I slowly got up from the kitchen table and shuffled to the door, still in my sweat pants and drool-stained t-shirt.

I looked through the peephole but my eyes landed on a broad chest. There’s only one person I know that’s that tall. I opened the door and looked up to see my giant boyfriend: Kim Mingyu.

He flashed me his signature cocky grin and I had to physically stop myself from rolling my eyes. “Hi.” He greeted me.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, not even bothering to say hello.

“I came all the way here to see you and you won’t even say hi to me?” He feigned hurt.

“I’m serious. Aren’t you supposed to be practicing or something?” I asked, letting him in. He walked past me into the kitchen and set down a grocery bag full of junk food.

“I quit my job as an idol.” He told me.

“Yeah right. Stop lying to me.” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m being serious.” He eyed me. “I’m gonna get a real job now.”

“Real job my ass. You can’t do anything for yourself, let alone anything for anyone else.” I reminded him. He chuckled.

“Okay, okay. I have a free day today and I wanted to spend it with you.” He rummaged through his bag to avoid looking at me. I couldn’t stop the large grin that spread on my face.

“Aww, you totally love me.” I teased him. He tried to hide the blush on his cheeks by looking at me disgustedly.

“I don’t know who told you that lie, but I don’t love you.” He lied. I wrapped my arms around his torso and looked up at him.

“Just admit it! You loooove me.” I laughed.

“Ugh, fine. I love you. Are you happy now?” He asked me. I smiled. He totally can’t resist me.

“Yes.” I hugged him, resting my cheek against his chest.

“Okay, now get off. We have some business to take care of.” Mingyu pushed me away.

“What’s so important that I can’t hug you?” I frowned.

“We need to order pizza, make popcorn, and choose between Coke and Sprite.” He listed off.

“That’s easy. Sprite, obviously.” I said.

Mingyu paused and looked at me. “Sprite?” He asked. I nodded. “Sprite?”

“What? Why do you keep saying Sprite?”

“You know, I don’t know if this relationship will work out anymore.” He said dramatically. I laughed. “I’m being serious. I can’t believe you’d choose _Sprite_ over _Coke_.”

“Are you kidding me right now?” I asked incredulously. He glared at me and I spun around. “Whatever, I’m ordering pizza. What do you want on it?”

“Everything.” He said, pulling out multiple packs of cookies.

“Everything? Like supreme?” I asked him.

“No, I mean I want everything on my pizza. Pineapple, anchovies, eye of newt, it’s all going to the same place.” He shrugged.

“You are one of the most disgusting humans I’ve ever met. Why do I date you?” I asked disgustedly.

“Fine, you don’t have to be so rude. Just get pepperoni or something.” He pouted.

“Sorry for being _basic_.” I said sarcastically. I called whatever pizza place I found on google and ordered two pizzas, one pepperoni and one with everything on it. This boy’s lucky I love him.

“Okay, can we talk for a minute?” He asked after I got off the phone. I stole a cookie from him and nodded. “Why do you want Sprite?”

“Are you seriously still on this? What’s so great about Coke anyway? Isn’t it like, green before they put brown food coloring in it? It’s toxic sludge.” I argued.

He scoffed. “Like Sprite is any better! It’s liquid sugar.”

“They’re both liquid sugar. What’s the difference?”

“Coke is better.”

“Then why did you even ask me what I wanted in the first place if you wanted Coke anyway?” I asked him, crossing my arms. He sighed loudly.

“Don’t. Don’t try and make me feel guilty for wanting something different from you.”

I gasped. “I am in no way, shape, or form making you feel guilty. If you want Coke that bad then we’ll have it!”

“No. We’re having Sprite.” He said.

“Oh my god, Mingyu. You’re worse than Soonyoung when someone tells him he’s not a top visual.” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m the top visual.” He told me and I laughed. “That’s not a joke, so don’t laugh.”

“I’m not laughing because I don’t agree. I’m laughing because you’re so full of yourself sometimes.”

“I’m not really that full of myself.” He argued.

“I beg to differ. I mean, if pre-debut your ego was the size of earth, now its expanded to the size of the sun.” I told him.

“I can’t help it if I’m extremely talented and attractive.” He said defensively.

“You literally just proved my point.”

“Whatever, just go pick a movie, alright?” He pushed me playfully. I laughed a little and went to go do as he said.

As I looked at the movies, the pizza guy knocked on the door and Mingyu paid for our food like the gentleman he is.

As he looked at the pizzas with hungry eyes, I picked out every Disney movie I owned. “Which Disney princess do you like the most?” I asked him.

“Mm, Mulan.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re Asian.” I laughed.

“I’m allowed to be Asian and like Mulan.” He said. “But, my favorite is probably Jasmine.”

“Aladdin it is.” I said. As I put it in and fast forwarded to the menu screen.

“We’re all set.” He said happily, piling his plate high with foods he shouldn’t be eating.

“If your manager found out you were eating all of this, he’d probably kill you.” I said as we settled onto the couch.

“That’s why he’s never gonna find out.”

“How do you know I won’t tell him?” I peeked up at him. He wrapped his arm around me.

“Because if you tell him, I’ll make sure to add that you’re the one who let me have all of this, which means less free time to spend with you.” He said.

“You’re so difficult.” I sighed. But then he pulled me closer. I saw the look of love in his eyes as he stared down at me.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Oh, so now you’re being nice?” I laughed.

“You know I only tease you because I love you.” He rubbed his nose against mine affectionately and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too.” I kissed his cheek. He smiled and gave me a kiss that was so sweet it could’ve given me a cavity.

“On a scale from one to ten, how much do you love me. One being you just keep me around because I’m cute, ten being you’d stop the world and melt with me.” He said. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

“Mm, a solid nine. Because I’m too young to melt.” I told him.

“Remember our first date? Didn’t you tell me something like I make your heart melt?” He teased and I blushed.

“If you’re gonna be like this, I’ll kick you out.” I threatened. He chuckled at that.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He squeezed me. “This is my favorite.” He let out a relaxed breath. “Getting to spend my day off with my favorite girl.”

“I’m glad you decided to come over here.”

“Of course. You’re all I can think about when I’m practicing, so whenever I get even a few minutes, I want to be able to spend it with you, Y/N.”

I tried to slow my heart rate down, but his words weren’t helping that much. “How have we been dating for so long, but you can still make me all flustered and nervous?” I looked up at him.

He flashed me a cocky smirk. “I just have that effect of girls.” He shrugged.

I groaned. “Mingyu, why do you always have to ruin the moment?” I slapped his stomach lightly.

“You love it.”

“Yeah, for some reason I do. And I love you.”

“Wow, you’re actually saying it first for once.” He feigned surprise.

“Shut up and kiss me.” I rolled my eyes, and he did just that.


End file.
